wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Pamiętnik pani Hanki/07
Kategoria:Pamiętnik pani Hanki Sobota Opowiem wszystko po porządku. Gdy wczoraj wchodziłam na schody jego domu, kolana trzęsły się pode mną. Na drzwiach nie było żadnej tabliczki. Przeżegnałam się i nacisnęłam guzik dzwonka. Aż przeraziłam się, gdyż drzwi niemal natychmiast się otworzyły. Przede mną stał wysoki, barczysty brunet o szarych przenikliwych oczach. Miał na sobie granatowe ubranie i czarny krawat. (Czyżby był w żałobie?) Wyglądał zupełnie przyzwoicie. Nawet przystojny. Zmierzył mnie uważnym spojrzeniem i powiedział: – Proszę. Czekałem na panią. Głos miał niski i raczej przyjemny. I pomyśleć, że takiego człowieka można spotkać na ulicy czy w kawiarni wcale nie wiedząc, że jest to niebezpieczny szantażysta. – Nie zajmę panu więcej niż pięć minut czasu – powiedziałam, chcąc przejść dalej. Nie mogłam przecież zdejmować futra. On jednak z jakąś bezczelną stanowczością po prostu wziął mnie za kołnierz, mówiąc: – Pani będzie łaskawa jednak zdjąć futro, bo u mnie jest gorąco i później się pani zaziębi. Czyż miałam się z nim szamotać? Straszny człowiek. Mieszkanko było nieduże, ale zupełnie przyzwoicie urządzone. Wskazał mi fotel i usiadłszy naprzeciw zapytał: – Czym mogę pani służyć? – Jestem przyjaciółką Halszki Korniłowskiej – zaczęłam niezbyt pewnie. Z lekka podniósł brwi, mówiąc: – Bardzo mi miło... – Nie chcę, by pan mnie źle zrozumiał. Przyszłam do pana, by mu wyjaśnić pewne rzeczy. – Wyjaśnić? Jakie rzeczy? – To jest doprawdy bardzo intymne. Ale może pan być przekonany, że umiem zachować tajemnicę. Otóż, chociaż panu się wydaje, że Halszka stroni od pana, chcę go upewnić, że jest wprost przeciwnie. Ona wciąż pana kocha. Postarałam się w te swoje słowa włożyć jak najwięcej głębokiego przekonania. On jednak zrobił jakąś dziwną minę i powiedział: – Być może, proszę pani. Ale to nie jest dla mnie znów tak wielką rewelacją. Pomyślałam, że swoją drogą nie brakuje mu bezczelności. Dlatego tylko, że jest taki przystojny i że ma ten chłodny wyraz oczu, sądzi, że kobiety muszą się w nim kochać, i uważa to za rzecz zwyczajną. Z przyjemnością rzuciłabym mu wprost w twarz, że Halszka go nienawidzi. Należało jednak dyplomatyzować. – Tym lepiej, że pan o tym wie – zauważyłam. – Ja co do tego nie mam najmniejszej wątpliwości. Jestem jej bliską przyjaciółką. Ale widzi pan, są pewne szczegóły, które zatruwają waszą miłość. Przyzna pan, że groźba ustawicznego niebezpieczeństwa bynajmniej nie sprzyja szczęściu. – O jakim niebezpieczeństwie pani mówi? – zapytał prawie ironicznie. – Nie należę do ludzi zbyt strachliwych. – Ach, to nie o pana chodzi. Chodzi o Halszkę. Pan ma... pan jest w posiadaniu jej listów. Ja wiem, że przedstawiają dla pana cenną pamiątkę z okresu, gdy się rodziło wasze uczucie. Któż tego nie rozumie?... Ja sama niechętnie bym się takich listów wyzbyła. Niechętnie bym się ich wyzbyła nawet wówczas, gdyby już samo uczucie zgasło. Przecież to tak miło jest mieć utrwalony na papierze dowód czyjegoś oddania, czyjeś serdeczne wyznania miłosne. Ale widzi pan, Halszka jest mężatką, jak to panu wiadomo. Otóż świadomość, że listy te w jakiś sposób mogą dostać się do rąk jej męża, napełnia ją przygnębieniem. Nie, niech pan mi nie przerywa. Wiem oczywiście, że pan tego by nigdy nie zrobił, ale przecież, mój Boże, ktoś może je panu wykraść. Może je pan zgubić. Może pana spotkać jakiś nieszczęśliwy wypadek. Trzeba się z tym liczyć. Wtedy listy dostaną się do rąk ludziom obcym i to może zrujnować życie kobiety, która pana kocha. Uśmiechnął się i zapalając papierosa, wygodniej rozsiadł się w fotelu. Widziałam, że całe moje przemówienie nie wywarło na nim najmniejszego wrażenia. Czyżby miał tak kamienne serce?... Z zupełną swobodą zapytał: – Jeżeli dobrze panią zrozumiałem, chodzi pani o to, bym zwrócił Halszce jej listy. – Tak. I błagam pana, niech mi pan nie odmawia. Rozumiem to, że nie posiadam żadnego tytułu, by apelować do szczególniejszej uprzejmości ze strony pana (tu zrobiłam doń najczulszą minę, na jaką było mnie stać – byłby z drewna, gdyby tego nie odczuł), ale niech pan spełni moją prośbę. Spojrzał na mnie spod wpółprzymkniętych powiek i uśmiechnął się: – Wprost przeciwnie. Uważam, że ma pani aż nadto wiele tytułów do szczególniejszych względów. Nie rozumiem tylko, dlaczego Halszka zwraca się o to przez panią. Nie robię jej bynajmniej z tego powodu zarzutów. Jest mi bardzo miło, że mogłem panią poznać. Ale dlaczego nie zwróciła się bezpośrednio do mnie? – Ach, czyż pan nie wie, jaka ona jest wrażliwa. Może nawet trochę histeryczka – dodałam po namyśle. – O, czyż trochę? – No, tak. Ale pan musi zrozumieć, że w takich warunkach trudno jest o spokój nerwów. – Na miły Bóg, w jakich warunkach?! – zmarszczył brwi jakby ze zniecierpliwieniem. – No, wtedy, gdy w każdej chwili grozi nieszczęście. – To jest zupełnie zabawne – powiedział. – Może pani zawiadomić swoją przyjaciółkę, że zwrócę jej listy. Nie wierzyłam własnym uszom, lecz już w następnej chwili przyszło mi na myśl, że to podstęp: obiecuje mi, że odda, a gdy tylko Halszka zwróci się doń o to, na pewno ją wyśmieje. – Nie, proszę pana – odezwałam się z naciskiem. – Moja przyjaciółka prosiła mnie, bym ja te listy odebrała. Nic nie odpowiedział. Wstał, podszedł do biurka, przez chwilę szukał między wieloma papierami. Gdy odwrócił się, trzymał w ręku gruby plik listów. – Służę pani – powiedział. Byłam wręcz oszołomiona. Poza tym nie mogłam zrozumieć, dlaczego tych listów jest aż tyle. Pan Tonnor z ironicznym uśmiechem dodał: – A poza tym chciałbym panią prosić, by pani skłoniła swoja przyjaciółkę do zaprzestania pisywania tych listów. Mam na ogół dużo zajęć i na ten rodzaj literatury brak mi czasu. – Jak to? – Więc niech pani przejrzy to. Nie brak tam niczego aż do opisów przyrody włącznie. Pani Halszka niepotrzebnie trudziła panią. Dlaczego to zrobiła, zupełnie nie rozumiem. Wzięłam do ręki listy. Niewątpliwie był to charakter pisma Halszki. Czułam się tak, jakbym popełniła największy idiotyzm. Wprost nie umiałam znaleźć słów. Gdy tak stałam zażenowana, ten pan najniespodziewaniej w świecie, zanim mogłam się cofnąć, ujął rękami moją głowę i pocałował mnie w same usta. – Jak pan śmiał?! – zawołałam i spojrzałam nań groźnie. To bezczelny typ. Nie tylko się nie zmieszał, lecz powiedział z uśmiechem: – Bardzo przepraszam panią. To było z mojej strony swego rodzaju nadużycie. Lecz muszę skonstatować, że nie mogę wzbudzić w sobie z tego powodu uczucia skruchy. Zresztą to wina pani. Byłam najszczerzej oburzona. – Pan jest... Pan jest... To niesłychane! Moja wina!... – Tak – mówił najspokojniej w świecie. – Nie tylko wina, ale i prowokacja. Niechże pani sama osądzi. Pod jakimś błahym pretekstem przychodzi pani do młodego mężczyzny i w dodatku jest pani śliczna. Takich rzeczy bezkarnie się nie robi. Wprost oniemiałam, a on mówił dalej: – Byłoby wprost nieuprzejmie z mojej strony, gdybym udawał, że nie zrozumiałem pani intencji. I jeżeli za coś Halszce jestem wdzięczny, to za to, że właśnie panią do mnie skierowała. Wprost nie posiadałam się z oburzenia. W pierwszej chwili chciałam natychmiast wyjść, lecz nie mogłam go przecież zostawić z przeświadczeniem, że jego podejrzenia są uzasadnione. Ja, ja! Miałabym się uciekać do takich sposobów, by poznać jeszcze jednego mężczyznę! Autorka pamiętnika, jak sądzę, myli się tu w ocenie swoich pobudek. Świadomym motorem jej działania, tym, co skłoniło ją do odwiedzenia p. Tonnora, oczywiście była chęć ratowania przyjaciółki. W jej podświadomości jednak na pewno istniało pragnienie poznania człowieka, a ściślej biorąc, mężczyzny z typu tzw. niebezpiecznych mężczyzn czy niebieskich ptaków. Nie robię p. Renowickiej bynajmniej z tego zarzutu i proszę ją, by niniejszego komentarza nie uważała za brak wiary w jej słowa. (Przypisek T.D.M.) Gdy spostrzegłam, że moje zapewnienia nie zdołały go przekonać, postanowiłam dokładnie powtórzyć mu moją rozmowę z Halszką. Wysłuchał mnie z dużym zainteresowaniem i, zdaje się, w końcu uwierzył. Śmiał się przy tym bardzo i upewniał mnie, że bynajmniej nie jest jakimś tajemniczym a podstępnym poławiaczem serc, że Halszki bynajmniej nie kocha i że pojąć nie może motywów tej całej intrygi. Przeprosił też mnie za swoje posądzenia, a przepraszał tak miło, że stopniowo przestałam się nań gniewać. Dowiedziałam się od niego kilku rzeczy, przy pomocy których dał mi do zrozumienia, że to raczej Halszka go napastuje. (Swoją drogą z tej Halszki ohydny kłamczuch. Przypuszczam, że opowiedziała mi o tej sprawie tylko dlatego, by mi zaimponować. A może po prostu Paweł zrobił jej scenę zazdrości. Nie pojmuję, jak można interesować się takim Pawłem. Ale dla niej i on jest za dobry). Później mówił o sobie. Okazało się, że nie jest żadnym hochsztaplerem, lecz przedstawicielem kilku firm zagranicznych, że ma swoje biuro, że często wyjeżdża do Francji, Anglii i Niemiec, że ma własny samochód. Ta wariatka na pewno wiedziała o tym wszystkim i pojąć nie umiem, dlaczego zmyśliła o nim tyle głupstw. Okazał się przy tym bardzo dowcipnym i miłym causeurem. Jedną tylko prawdę powiedziała o nim Halszka: ten człowiek jest naprawdę bezwzględny. Na przykład rozmawiając ze mną, kilka razy brał moją rękę i trzymał w swoich. Wprost niepodobieństwem było uwolnić się. Trzymał i nie puszczał. Zdawał się zupełnie nie zauważać tego, że usiłuję wyswobodzić rękę. Gawędziło się tak miło, że ani się spostrzegłam, gdy wybiła dziesiąta. Na szczęście on na to zwrócił uwagę, bo wstał i powiedział, że właśnie o dziesiątej ma jakąś sprawę do załatwienia. Podając mi futro zapytał: – Kiedy znowu panią zobaczę? Oczywiście odpowiedziałam, że nigdy i że ma bardzo ładne mieszkanie. Wtedy on powiedział: – Najczęściej koło szóstej jestem w domu. Będę czekał na pani telefon. – Żegnam pana – skinęłam mu głową i wyszłam. Na schodach minęła mnie wcale ładna pani. Nie zwróciłabym na nią uwagi, gdyby nie to, że była świetnie ubrana. Żakiet trois quarts z szynszyli i bardzo zgrabny czarny kapelusik z jaskrawoczerwonym piórem. Miała rude włosy (oczywiście farbowane) i swoją drobną sylwetką w ogóle przypominała Clarę Bow. Nie omyliłam się: szła do niego. On musi być strasznym kobieciarzem. Najgorsze z tego wszystkiego to to, że zapomniałam zabrać listy Halszki. Trudno, będę musiała jeszcze raz być u niego. Gotów Bóg wie co o mnie pomyśleć, ale nie mam na to sposobu. Dziś w południe poszliśmy z Totem na pokaz nowych modeli futer. Jeden zwłaszcza płaszcz z nurków szalenie mi się podobał. Nawet zapytałam o cenę. Horrendalna: trzydzieści dwa tysiące. Wątpię, czy uda mi się ojca na to naciągnąć. Toto byłby szczęśliwy, gdyby mógł mi te nurki kupić, ale nie mogę od niego przyjmować takich prezentów. Bardzo sprytnie załatwiłam z nim sprawę stryja Albina. Dochodzę do przekonania, że rzeczywiście nie brak mi inteligencji. Mianowicie dałam mu pięćset złotych i poprosiłam, by na mój rachunek zagrał w pokera, bo śniło mi się, że dużo dla mnie wygra. Poczciwy Toto nie domyślił się żadnego podstępu i zgodził się z entuzjazmem. Obiecał tegoż wieczora pójść do szulerni. Myślę, że stryjowi pięćset złotych wystarczy. Dzwonił koło trzeciej i zakomunikował mi, że żadnych konkretnych nowin nie ma. Zmartwiło mnie to szczerze. Pojutrze wraca Jacek i do tego czasu chciałabym już coś wiedzieć. Jakoś orientować się w sytuacji. Do Halszki nawet nie zatelefonowałam, tak jestem na nią oburzona. Zresztą wiedziałam, że spotkamy się wieczorem na obiedzie u państwa Gawrońskich. Ogromnie jestem ciekawa, jak są ze sobą Topniewscy po tej awanturze z wyjazdem Loli na wieś do Frania Radziwiłła. Żorż porządnie się wówczas ośmieszył i wszyscy mówili o rozwodzie. Zastanawiałam się, co mam powiedzieć Halszce. Czy dać jej do zrozumienia, że teraz orientuję się świetnie w tym, że mnie okłamała? Na jej miejscu spaliłabym się ze wstydu. Jak ona mi w oczy spojrzy! Z drugiej strony nie mogę jej powiedzieć prawdy, bo to zepsułoby nasze stosunki, a wcale nie chcę z nią zrywać. W gruncie rzeczy lubię ją i wiem, że jest dla mnie życzliwa. Na obiedzie było ponad dwadzieścia osób. Jedzenie dali jak zwykle wyśmienite i doskonałe wina. Siedziałam vis a vis Zorża. Robił wrażenie przygnębionego. Za to Lola z wielkim ożywieniem flirtowała z panem domu. Zauważyłam, że Halszka spoza słodkich uśmiechów zerkała ku mnie wyraźnie zaniepokojona. Nędzna hipokrytka! I w dodatku ma nowy pierścionek z szafirem. Od kogo mogła to dostać? Gdy tylko wstaliśmy od stołu i znalazłyśmy się przez chwilę na osobności, powiedziała szeptem: – Nic mi nie mówisz. Umieram z ciekawości. Nie byłaś u niego? Badawczo patrzyła mi w oczy, a ja zrobiłam dość obojętną minę. – Owszem, byłam. – I co? Mówże prędzej! – Obiecał mi zwrócić twoje listy. – I myślisz, że dotrzyma? – Sądzę, że tak. Nie podzielam tylko twego zdania co do gatunku tego pana. Nie wydaje mi się niebieskim ptakiem. Jest zupełnie kulturalny i zachowuje się jak dżentelmen. W oczach Halszki błysnęło zaniepokojenie. – Długoś u niego była? – Kilka minut. To ją jakby uspokoiło. – O, moja droga. Dlatego nie podzielasz mego zdania. Gdybyś go poznała tak jak ja... Wzruszyłam ramionami. – O, zapewniam cię, że na tym mi nie zależy. Jest rzeczywiście przystojny, ale sama wiesz najlepiej, że jestem wierna Jackowi. Powiedziałam to umyślnie z naciskiem, by ją podrażnić. Ostatecznie to, że pokazywałam się od dłuższego czasu w towarzystwie Tota, nie może być dowodem mojej niewierności. Toto głośno opowiada wszystkim, że się we mnie kocha, nie pomija żadnej okazji, by powtórzyć to samemu Jackowi. Kiedyś namówiłam go, by prosił Halszkę o wstawiennictwo u mnie. Powtórzył mi całą rozmowę. Zapewniał ją, że umrze z rozpaczy, jeżeli nie zdobędzie moich względów. Halszka z początku nie chciała wierzyć, a później była wściekła. I do dziś dnia nie napomknęła mi o tej rozmowie ani słowem. Do dziś dnia dręczy ją również ciekawość, czy mnie z Totem coś łączy, czy nie. Dobrze jej tak. – A w jaki sposób zwróci te listy? – Bądź o nie spokojna – powiedziałam. – Sposób tu nie odgrywa roli. Mogę posłać do niego Józefa lub zwykłego posłańca. Zrobiłam pauzę i dodałam: – Ewentualnie wstąpię doń sama. Halszka uśmiechnęła się zjadliwie. – Och, widzę, że twoja misja nie sprawiła ci przykrości... – Wiesz dobrze, że dla ciebie gotowam na największe. Ten pan wydawał się bardzo zmartwiony, ale ty jesteś pewno szczęśliwa, że go już nigdy nie zobaczysz? – Dlaczego mam go nigdy nie zobaczyć? – zdziwiła się Halszka. Ach, jakaż ona jest nieopanowana i naiwna. Gdybym nawet nie wiedziała tego, co usłyszałam od Tonnora, tymi kilku słowami rozwiałaby wszelkie moje wątpliwości. – Jak to dlaczego? – powiedziałam. – Przecież to jasne. Zwróciwszy listy nie będzie mógł zmuszać cię dłużej, byś doń przychodziła. – Ach, oczywiście – połapała się Halszka. – Oczywiście. W każdym razie jestem ci bezgranicznie wdzięczna, Haneczko. Rozmawiałyśmy jeszcze chwilę o rzeczach obojętnych (a propos: pierścionek dostała od swojej babki). Potem wszyscy zasiedli do bridża. Nie przepadam już za tą grą tak jak dawniej i po trzech robrach oświadczyłam, że jestem zmęczona. Wyszliśmy razem z Wackiem Gebethnerem i odwiózł mnie do domu. Ponieważ kazałam służbie jak najskrupulatniej zapisywać wszystkie telefony, przede wszystkim spojrzałam na kartkę: było kilka nieważnych, lecz między nimi słowa: „Dzwonili z hotelu «Bristol»”. Pomimo późnej godziny musiałam obudzić Józefa. Dowiedziałam się od niego, że z „Bristolu” dzwonił portier i zapytywał, kiedy wraca pan Renowicki. Nareszcie jakiś wyraźny ślad! Więc ona mieszka w Bristolu”. Oczywiście portier z jej polecenia telefonował. No, teraz stryj Albin będzie miał znacznie ułatwione poszukiwania. Od razu zapowiedziałam, że jutro nie będę w domu ani na obiedzie, ani na kolacji. Muszę być w „Bristolu”. Przyszło mi na myśl, że Jacek mógł wyjechać za granicę w związku z tą sprawą. Wkrótce musi się to wyjaśnić.